Legacy of Uruzan: : General Nivek’s Rule
by TheBlackDeath
Summary: Legacy of Uruzan. An epic tale of a renagade, and forever lost, planet long forgotton by their terran brethren. Chapter 1 added 11/23.
1. Prologue

This is my memory bank, a diary of sorts. It takes all thoughts and memories at any time necessary. It is vital that anyone of any level of intelligence to sift through these. Understand that I am not telling you this account. Rather, it is my mind. Whatever it perceived as truth shall be told. Some accounts are not all truth, those I shall try to keep at a minimum.  
  
I am Nivek Yellek. Leader of Uruzan, a Terran world long lost from our brethren because of both war, and seclusion. Uruzan left the Terran confederacy so many years ago because of General Ttam. He was tired of the ways of the confederacy so he revolted and fled here. That was nearly 40 years ago. Along that time, our world grew strong, and he grew old. We prospered while he led our government and our world. At that time I was a general of the land force G19. And at that time, he died. An election was held, and General Hpesoj, not a man I particularly liked, became leader.  
  
The war of the moon began around that time. You see, our brethren inhabited our moon, our confederate brethren. They went unnoticed until our world reached 39 years (We still use the calendars our ancients used). Then, they tried to invade Uruzan. The war of the moon lasted 4 years. It was too long and too difficult to remember through the stimpacks to recall clearly. All I remember was that somehow Hpesoj died during it all, and I went unrivaled to the job of leading the world of Uruzan. This is where the history ends. This is the beginning of the legacy of Uruzan: General Nivek's rule. 


	2. Episode 1: Meeting With the Senate

Episode 1: Meeting With the Senate  
  
"OI! Nivek?!? YA IN THERE? MEETING WITH THE AGRICULTURE GUYS IN 20 MINUTES!!!"  
  
Ugh.where am I? Oh.Now I remember.AHH! MEETING IN 20? I THOUGHT I HAD TIME FOR A NAP! Oh well, guess not.. "Coming Sirhc!" I yelled to my general as I stood up, random papers sticking to my face. "Just a minute!" I quickly dashed out of my chamber to meet the senate about our agricultural burst and excess resources. "So.Sirhc I want the summary about this meeting, something seemed to occupy my time last night. A dream, I am unable to recall it now, but it seemed to trouble me so. Anyways, what is this meeting about General Sirhc?"  
  
"Well, it seems that we have a large abundance of resources, sir, and this is the largest gathering of crop to date on Uruzan." Sirhc said, with as much military quickness as I demand from all of my officials, especially my own G19 general, "And they need to speak with you at the senate." This perplexed me, usually; the agricultural office doesn't make much of a fuss. "Then, what is the matter?" I said rather sarcastically, not one of my finer "leader" manner moments, but then again, I never really did use "leader" manners. "Well," Sirhc explained, "it's how we got the resources that has got the food guys all in a tangle" he too was feeling sick of the formal way of speech. "Here we are" I said at our arrival at the entrance to the senate, I never really realized how far it was from the tower, a good 40 stories high, to the senate building, on the bottom floor.  
  
The tower was the main place of business within Uruzan. It always shone a deep purple, because it was made out of a type of natural glass mined from our moon after it's recapture, and the mix of our atmosphere made it so. In case you are not from Uruzan, and are sifting the contents of this bank, Uruzan is an odd planet. First off, it is always kid of purple; my best scientists say that it is an imbalance of chemicals, apparently harmless to life, but just weird, to me at least. Losunsenian, the capital of Uruzan, was not unlike the ancient's Washington DC. Except, mixed with our records of a Boston colony in the late 1990's of the ancients time. The streets we constantly filled with business personnel and other government workers. All military was kept underground near.wait.as I said before, you may not be from Uruzan. But I doubt anyone will find my memories of much use to a strategic strike on Uruzan after my death, or whenever this leaves my possession. But, I'd feel better.  
  
"Oh and Sirhc, you may speak to me informally when its just us, but when in public, please speak by how you were taught. You may tell anyone above captain this, understand?" "Yes sir" He said, fully understanding -at least I thought- everything I was saying. I walked with as much posture as I could muster and strode into the senate room. It was made in such a way that any who spoke in a normal tone could be heard, not to mention seen. Everyone was on different levels, not only physically, but also by rank. Uruzan was a very formal planet with a strict government tradition.  
  
"Hello gentleman" I announced as I took my position at the back of the room on the raised seat. "You may be seated" "Will the agricultural committee please begin with the subject of this meeting?" I spoke with confidence, I always had the mindset to be confident or some may not take me seriously. "Yes, sir. I am here to report odd findings" a small, timid, balding man whispered, he was the lead researcher at the division of agriculture. "Odd findings?" rang across the room. A crescendo of sound bounced off the walls, feet scuffling and papers ruffling. Once the sound normalized, the small man continued. "Yes, sir. The findings are as follows" he looked to a screen and pointed. "Here sir. You see this mass in blue?" He pointed to the screen; a large patch of blue was splotched on what looked like a topographical map. "Yes, continue" "This indicates that there is some kind of new species of life, we sent a team to discover and return with samples and research, and only 1 of 20 returned. And before we could question him, he died" He dropped his tone, now it was barely audible. "I heard, but I did not get informed of the why." I spoke, not demanding, but with drive only a leader could posses. "We went to find this out and came back with strange results." He looked frightened and was sweating profusely. And then he pointed to the screen. And I, along with anyone else in the senate was shocked.  
  
I cannot remember anything until this. After he had giving the rest of his findings, and I was to sum up the meeting.  
  
"Are they hostile?" I asked intensely, I too was sweating from the hideous snake like creatures on the screen. "Yes." He said in such a low tone, he may have said something else, but his head was turned. "Where is this location?" I demanded "Moon Sanza, sir" again so quiet that all strained to hear. "My actions are to engage the creatures of Moon Sanza after enough information has been gathered." I said, and then added, "I order a meeting with agriculture and Military wings in one month, but as for now I must contact a few good friends..  
  
Next Episode: A Few Friends. 


End file.
